


[FANART] Una Viudita, by Thimblerig

by Regionalpancake



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Episode: s01e06 The Impossible Box, F/M, Fanart, Here for the nanites, Missing Scene, Watercolors, prophylactic world building, they are all a bit broken but they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake
Summary: For now the small woman links her fingers with yours, leading the way to your own rooms. You can only shelter her for a little while - your broken pieces shift too much not to draw blood if she stays. But she is scared and grieving, and if she wants to drown inside a willing body - you can relate. And this thing, at least, you can provide.
Relationships: Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	[FANART] Una Viudita, by Thimblerig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Una Viudita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386198) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



> Media: Ink and watercolour on paper.
> 
> Thanks to Thimblerig for their four (4?!) Podfics of my work - I wanted to do something to try and (in part!) return the favour :)
> 
> The original work has quite a bit of ocean imagery; _sinking, drowning, flooding, mermaids etc._ so I decided to go with an all blue pallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never made/posted fanart before so please forgive any posting and tagging goofs (and then let me know how to fix them!)


End file.
